Trust Your Gut
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: Extended scene 1x07 Major Arcana. Clary tells Jace how she knew it wasn't hi in the tunnels


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters**

"He asked for the cup first." Clary said, looking at Jace.

"What?" Jace said, stopping what he was doing.

"That's how I knew it wasn't you in the tunnels. When I told what I believed was you that I had gotten the cup out, you said "That's great Clary. I always knew you could do it. Now give me the cup." I knew that if it was really you, you wouldn't have cared about the cup that you would have been concerned about me and the fact that some Shax demons had cornered me. Not some cup." Clary said. Jace was in shock. He couldn't believe that in the short time they had known each other this girl had seemingly broke down all his walls. It had a few years for Izzy and Alec to do that and Clary had done it in a matter of days. This girl was something else.

"Did you ever doubt that it wasn't a demon and was actually me?" Jace asked her. He had to know. Clary bit her a lip for a moment before nodding.

"Briefly. And only for a fraction of a second. After I had stabbed it through with my seraph blade he acted desperate and in shock. I was terrified that I had run you through with a sword, that is until his eyes started glowing blue. All my resolve strengthened then and I pushed the blade deeper through him. He growled at me once before turning to dust and going back to hell. That was when Luke and Alec showed up in the tunnels. They came towards me and I freaked out yelling at them about how do I know they were really them. Luke proved it by telling me what he had gotten me for his birthday and I knew that Luke would know if it wasn't Alec with him so I relaxed. I swear, Alec looked somewhat proud of me. He looked amazed that I had managed to take down a demon all by myself." Clary told him. Jace knew that his parabatai was having trouble with trusting Clary and while logically he knew that he should be wearier of her there was something in him that wouldn't let him doubt her. There was a gut feeling that she was trustable, plus there was her inexperience to consider. Even if she was Valentine's daughter, there was no way that one could fake being that inexperienced or shocked when learning of the demon world. Of course, Magnus Bane had confirmed that she had grown up outside of the shadow world, but that had done nothing to dissuade his parabatai from distrusting her.

"You are amazing. You know that, right?" He told Clary as he moved to sit beside her and hold her hand. Clary blushed and turned her head away from his as an attempt to hide it. He just shook his head and moved his hand up to turn her face towards his. "I mean it. I feel protective of you. There is something about you that has unlocked feelings in me that I thought I had long ago buried." He said. Clary smiled at this and brought her hand up to his cheek.

"You have unlocked something in me too. I didn't used to be this confident. There was a time where I struggled to talk to anybody but Simon, that is until I met you. There was something about you that made me want to be confident and outgoing and I want to thank you for that." Clary said. Jace smiled at this and moved down to kiss her. She met him halfway, as they kissed he pulled her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. Eventually they both pulled away, out of breath. Clary leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them wanted to leave, although both knew that they would eventually have to.

"Is it odd, that I am glad you ran that demon through with a sword even though it was a high risk that it was me?" Jace said a few moments later. Clary looked at him with a 'what the heck' look on her face. "One of the most important things about being a Shadowhunter is to trust your gut and to not let your feelings get in the way of the mission. That is what you did today. You took a risk that you would be hurting someone that you cared about, all because your gut told you that something was off." Jace finished. Clary thought for a moment, before realizing that he was right. She hadn't let her feelings for Jace get in the way when she thought the shapeshifter demon was him. She had simply acted. She knew that she had done the right thing.


End file.
